


You Blew Me Away

by seokieai



Series: Kinky Jaepil [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), jaepil - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blowjobs, Fingering, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, jae is very overwhelmed, sungjin wants brian to shut up, wonpil is flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: Wonpil is very flexible and decides to try something new





	You Blew Me Away

As their concert was coming to end, day6 sat down in front of their fans for a small Q & A before the encore. They were pulling slips of paper from a small box which the fans had written questions on.  
“Wonpil, this last one is for you” Younghyun unfolded the paper “What is your secret talent?” The fan who asked the question gave a small shout and wave over to Wonpil who smiled back at her. Wonpil raised his mic and paced up and down the stage thinking. “Hmm, I can do something that no other member here can do” The audience cheered as Wonpil set his mic down.  
Wonpil can remember quite how he discovered that he could practically fold himself in half, but it’s a “talent” that he possesses. Wonpil leant forward and wrapped his arms around his legs to draw his chest into his knees. He was almost completely in half, the audience cheered while the band members stood there watching in shock. Younghyun let out an obnoxiously loud laugh and patted Wonpils flat back.  
“You know Wonpil, there’s a lot of useful things you could do with that talent” Younghyun raised his eyebrows suggestively and the audience goes wild. Sungjin and Dowoon were snickering to each other as they walked off to their positions to get ready to perform their last song of the night. Jae stared at wonpil as he got back into a standing position, laughing off Younghyuns comment and standing behind his laptop. Jae picked up his guitar preparing himself for the final song, but there constantly in the back of his mind is the intrusive wondering thought of whether or not Wonpil could suck himself off.  
Once the concert ended the members slumped over in their respective chairs back in their changing room. Younghyun slapped Sungjins shoulder laughing hysterically.  
“Dude, people get ribs removed to do shit like that. No, I bet he can suck his own dick, if I could do that I would one hundred percent try to suck myself off” Sungjin nudged to younger away and smacked him on the back of the head.  
“I know you told me already I don’t need to hear it again”  
Even on the way back to the dorm Jaes wonderous thoughts wouldn’t leave his mind for a single second. He glanced over at Wonpil studying how he was sitting in the car. He had his knees pressed tightly against his chest and his head looking down into his lap. Jae kept staring and staring because the more he looked at him, the more he realised that wonpil could suck himself off in this position already. The younger was very supple and flexible, Jae had always wondered how far he could go.  
Wonpil looked over at Jae, feeling his eyes burning into him for too long  
“Hyung?” Jae snapped up, jumping out of his thoughts.  
“Y-you shouldn’t sit like that in a car” Wonpil looked down at himself “Its really dangerous, sit normally or you could get hurt” Wonpil untangled himself and rested his hands under his thighs. Wonpil daringly glanced back over at Jae noticing a slight bulge in the older jeans. Wonpil decided not to say anything since the air between them was already thick. 

A few weeks passed and Wonpil finally had the chance to be alone and try out Younghyuns suggestion. He sat back against the headboard of his bed, his pale milky skin exposed and sweaty from where he was nervously fingering himself to get “in the mood”.  
He sighed, pulling his fingers out of his shaved hole and reached down to grab a hold of his ankle. He gently pulled it towards his head feeling the stretch and burn down his spine into his thigh. Wonpil felt lucky that he was smart enough to stretch out his limbs before doing this. His ankle rest behind his head awkwardly while he reached down to pull the other one up. Wonpil, now slightly out of breath, reached forward towards his cock. He whined loudly when he was just centimetres away from sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. Wonpil wrapped his arm around the underside of his thigh and push his cock forward with the tips of his fingers. The leaky head of his dick hit him lightly on the lips before he engulfed it entirely, moaning and whining around the head of his cock tasting his own precome.  
Jae ran up the stairs to his bedroom where he had left his wallet before to left the house earlier. On his sprint past he noticed Wonpils clothes laying on the floor in the doorway of the younger’s bedroom. Jae decided that catching up to the other members wasn’t a top priority and he shot the group chat a text telling them to keep walking towards the store and he’ll catch up later.  
Jae gathered up the youngers clothes and kicked open the door fully to dump the clothes in the laundry basket. But instead he was met with the sight of Wonpil with both his ankles crossed behind his head as he leans against the headboard. His skin is flushed and glistening with his sparkling eyes wide and crossing slightly as he drops his leaking cock head from between his lips. A slim strand of saliva and pre come falls from his lips as he looks up at Jae.  
“Jaehyungie hyung, h-help me please” Wonpils cheeks flushed even deeper and his eyes watered messily leaving wet paths down his cheeks. Jae dropped Wonpils clothes into the laundry basket and walked over to his bed.  
“h-how do you uh want me to help you?” Jae picked at the loose strings on his ripped jeans as he sat down on the bed. Jae was so overwhelmed with the fact that his is actually happening that he could feel his dick harden under his jeans.  
“I cant reach any further” The younger whined lewdly and desperately “push my head down please hyungie” Jae coughed to clear his throat while nodding in Wonpils direction. He watched as Wonpil pressed the tip of his dick into his mouth again, Jae watched his lips turn white as they stretched around the head. Jae reached toward the youngers head and ran his fingers through the soft strands before pushing down gently. Wonpil whined and spluttered around his own dick, sucking and bobbing his head slightly. Jae reached down and rubbed his hardening dick through his pants. Wonpils hole was fluttering and gapping as more and more lube ran down the cleft of his bum. Jae pulled his hand out of his pants and circled his index finger over wonpils rim. The younger let his cock fall from his mouth “a-ahh jae” Wonpil mewled loudy “Please touch me”. Jae inhaled sharply.  
“Here let me help you” Jae took a hold of Wonpils ankles and slowly pulled them away from his head. Wonpil slouched down against the headboard and tried to catch his breath.  
“turn over,” Jae reached over and pulled out a pillow for Wonpil to rest his hips on. Wonpil was laying on his stomach with his ass slightly up. Jae cupped his ass cheek and kneaded the flesh in his fingers. Jae leant forward and licked a long stripe across Wonpils rim. The boy let out a loudy needy moan benefe him.  
“Ah- Jae please, I just want to be fucked” Wonpil turned his head to see Jae, the older let out a shaky breath and massaged the backs of Wonpils thighs to release the tension from being behind his head for too long.  
“Shit, have you uh” Wonpil reached into his drawer and threw a condom at Jae  
“Yes, I was fingering myself before you came in” Jae flushed deeply at the comment and pulled his fully hard cock out of his underwear and jeans. Leaving his clothes piled on the floor Jae gave a few strokes to his dick before rolling on the condom and fully lubing himself. He grabbed handfuls of Wonpils pert ass and spread apart his cheeks. Leaning forward he pushed the tip of the cock into Wonpils entrance. Wonpil moaned loudly as the blunt tip entered him. Jae tried to push in slowly but Wonpils heat seemed to suck him in faster. 

“fuck you’re so tight” Jae grunted as he pushed in the rest of the way  
“n-no you’re just so b-big” Wonpil wailed when Jae bottomed out.  
Jae set his thrust off in a precise and slowly pace leaving wonpil to shuffle and moan while clenching the bed sheets in his fists. When Jae picked up his pace, he unknowingly hit deeper inside of the younger. The head of Jaes cock was rubbing over Wonpils prostate with ever thrust and soon the boy came. Wonpil moaned out loudly while blabbering out a jumble of curse words. Jae fucked him through his orgasm feeling Wonpil clench around his dick. Wonpil could feel Jaes dick throbbing inside of him.  
“J-jae kiss me, please” Wonpil mewled against the bed sheets. Jae leant forward and caught Wonpils plump wet lips in a searing kiss as he came hard and deep inside of the younger. Jae grunted into the kiss as he came into the condom, filling it up. Jae pulled out and threw away the condom. When he turned around wonpil had flipped over and he looks so beautiful and fucked out Jae could’ve sworn he would cum again just because of the sight. Wonpils own cum had dried against his cheek and he was beautifully flushed from his head down to his shoulders. Wonpil reached out and caught Jaes hands in his.  
“Please never stop kissing me” Jae exhaled through his nose before setteling down on the bed and cuddling into Wonpils side. Jae knew they would have to talk about this at some point but right now he didn’t have the heart to disturb wonpil who was drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
